Bouquet
by honeydewslush
Summary: The Gamble. Day 3 – RivaMika Week 3 – Apple Blossoms. Good Fortune: gambling, literally or metaphorically, under favorable odds. It was a simply innocent suggestion: the Special-Ops Squad was low on their budget, so why not try their hand at earning twice or maybe three times the amount they have now by playing a set of cards?
1. Chapter 1

**With Memories Comes Loves**

Day 1 – RivaMika Week 3

A mix of both true love and memories.

I am excited to see other fanfiction writers like me (and other contributors in other orms of content) contribute to RivaMika Week for the first time. And this is a lovely opportunity to follow other RivaMika fans that I (*apologizing profusely*) missed or never seen before.

Let's make it a fun week!

* * *

Corporal Levi sighed and shuffled his paperwork aside. Closing his eyes tiredly, he sips his already-cold tea, making a mental reminder to heat a new pot. As his eyes opened, they settled at the little clay pot by the corner of his desk, small blue flowers delicately springing out.

_Forget-Me-Nots__**… **_

His best soldier (although, he would never admit it out loud), Mikasa Ackerman, gave him the little pot of flowers herself yesterday, claiming that his desk needed more colorful décor as it was stacked with the bland and plain colors of fountain pens, tea cups, and papers.

"_Come in," Levi called out absently, not looking up from his papers as he heard two knocks. _

_The door opened and Mikasa entered, her arms around a paper bag on her chest. "Sir, I bought the things you needed." Closing in on his desk, she laid out a small bottle of ink (in which he was running low on), a new fountain pen, and a stack of parchment paper. _

_He eyed the items that she brought him as she placed them on his desk, then looked up at her. "Thank you, Ackerman. You may leave," he replied and returned to his paperwork._

_He heard a "thud" from his wooden desk as another item was placed. He turned to see a little pot of blue flowers._

_Mikasa stared at the flowers as she placed it in the corner of his desk, quietly and softly saying, "… Your desk needs more color, Sir."_

_Levi raised an eyebrow at her statement, "And you got me flowers?... Is this a joke?" He eyed the little pot of flowers. Maybe it was a trick? An ulterior motive…?_

"_Forget-Me-Nots…" she replied softly, a light blush along her cheeks. _

_She raised her head to look at him, her gray eyes holding a hint of nervousness from her usual apathetic nature. "… I was walking around town, looking for the supplies you needed. When I passed by a floral shop, this was sitting on the windowsill and for some reason it reminded me of you…"_

_He looked at her, almost incredulously at the fact that she _thought_ of him. The room, and he himself, began to feel a little warmer. "And how do they remind you of me?"_

"_You may not show it, Sir. But I know you always think about our fallen comrades, and that you don't want their deaths to be meaningless. That is what drives you to become stronger. You do not forget about them…"_

Levi chuckled. For someone so apathetic, she had read him like an open book. Taking the little potted flower, he exited his room to look for his interesting subordinate.

Entering the mess hall, a few soldiers were idly chatting or having a little snack and he spots her sitting in the corner alone, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book to pass the time. Closing on her, he notices that she was reading a peculiar book. There were no words, but they were characters and symbols instead and they were assembled in a vertical direction.

He places the pot in front of her book and she looks up. He takes the seat in front of her and asks out of curiosity, "Why did you give this to me?"

"I told you, Sir: they reminded me of you."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're not particularly one to give gifts, Ackerman. Especially to me… There are no other meanings to this?"

This time, she blushed, fidgeting with her scarf and burying it to her nose, "…no."

He rolled his eyes, amused, "You're a bad liar, Ackerman. I'm so very curious as to what this means." Levi eyed her, almost predator-like. Mikasa Ackerman was a mysterious woman, indeed. And he would pay just to unravel her layers and discover what lay beneath… mentally, that is.

Levi could literally feel the warmth of her blush radiating as he sat down on the bench beside her in an opposite way: his back towards the table, his elbows leaning casually on it, and his legs crossed.

"… is it a confession, perhaps?" he teased her, a small smirk on his face. The thought if it made his heart beat faster, what if it was? He would gladly accept her.

The tips of Mikasa's ears were red. It was adorable.

She cleared her throat and her fingers fidgeted to turn a page of her book. She responded quietly, "… It could mean one of two things. It could mean memories; remembering the people you care about and the ones you have lost, or remembering things about yourself…"

"And what's the latter?"

Mikasa closed her book shut and stood up, a small smile on her face, "… You'll just have to find out."

"Oi, Ackerman!" Corporal Levi called as his subordinate exited the mess hall, ignoring him and not looking back. He ran a palm down his face, _the little brat…_

* * *

Levi wakes up, jolting from his bed and his sheets soaked with sweat. He usually sleeps without thoughts due to being tired every day, but sometimes dreams and nightmares slip through. This night, it was the memories of his recent squad during the capture mission of the Female Titan within the Forest of Giant Trees. He remembered the scent of blood and forest vividly mixed together, and the colors of green and red, and the bodies of his fellow comrades…

Slipping on a fresh shirt, he goes to the kitchen to prepare himself some tea to make him drift to sleep once more. Entering the mess hall, he spots Mikasa Ackerman again. It was like a replay of yesterday; reading a book and a cup of tea. The only additions were the little wax candle to help her read and she was in her nightdress rather than her uniform. She looks up to see Corporal Levi, sitting across her.

"Cannot sleep, Sir?" Her eyes looking tired.

He simply nodded, "You?"

"Same… a nightmare, actually," her eyes gazed down, not at her book but into space.

"What was it about?"

"The murder of my parents," she replied with no hesitancy.

Ah, he heard it during Eren's trial. Human traffickers wanted to kidnap Mikasa and her mother for being the last Orientals – it resulted in the death of her parents and her killing a man out of self-defense.

"It was like I was there again… my mother was struggling, my father laid dead on the floor, and I could smell the blood and the rain… it was raining that day…" Mikasa absently murmured, continuing to stare down into space.

"Then I woke up, tasting blood on my lips," she laughed humorlessly. "For a moment, I thought it was happening again." Levi eyed the dried blood on her chapped lips.

"I guess this is a good thing, don't you think?" Mikasa continued, looking at him with pleading eyes. "It means that they're still with us, right? Constantly reminding us never to forget them?"

He considered her words, it almost sounded _haunting_. "You can think of it that way… or you can think of it as just simple memories. Something we cannot control as we subconsciously think of them."

She thought about his words for a moment, then she smiled, "Yes, you're right. It could very be that way as well."

This time, he smirked, "Well, now you owe me."

The smile disappeared and she looked at him in innocent confusion, "Huh?"

"You have to tell me the other meaning on the flowers you gave me." He was not going to let her escape this time. Tonight, he will have his answer.

However, she, once again, slips off from his grasp. "Next time, Corporal. I promise."

She kept her promise… but it was the last one she will ever make.

"Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen," Corporal Levi muttered as he puts more pressure on her abdomen. It was bleeding nonstop. A Titan managed to bite her after she was saving Eren from being eaten from his nape. How fitting that her final act was her ultimate promise: protecting Eren.

"Corporal…"

"Shut up, you idiot!" He tried to remain calm, wrapping bandages around her waist, trying to stop the blood flow. Crimson stained his hands. "Just shut up and rest."

"…You're getting blurry…"

Levi's bloody hands went to her face, shaking her head, "It's too early... don't leave."

"You won't forget me right?" Mikasa asked, her gray eyes slightly glazed and watery.

He presses his lips on her forehead, reluctantly accepting that she would be gone soon. "No. Never." It wasn't fair. She was strong and too young to die.

Mikasa smiled as she felt his cold, chapped lips. It was enough for her to know she could die peacefully. With the last ounce of her strength, she lifts one of her hands to touch his cheek, gripping it. "The flowers… it could also mean true love. Perhaps we weren't meant to be now… but maybe somewhere else…" Her hand slithers down to her chest as her voice trailed off softly until it was a whisper in the wind. Her final words claimed that she loves him.

Levi could not stop the painful sobs coming from his chest.

He would see her again. He would make sure of it; even beyond death, he'll find her. He was Humanity's Strongest, after all.

* * *

Levi Ackerman stared at the little pot of blue flowers on the corner of his office desk. It was unknown whether he was reborn into a new world or into a new universe without gigantic monstrosities, but he was no Corporal. Instead he was a doctor (an Emergency Room doctor, specifically), saving humanity in a different way.

The red light within his office goes off, indicating a critical patient was about to arrive. Hastily getting up, he washes his hands, puts on gloves and his coat, and strides out his office.

"Status on our patient," he calmly demanded one of his interns holding an electronic pad.

"A college student, recently moved in the area. She was shot in her abdomen during crossfire in a bank robbery. The police report says she took a bullet protecting her brother. She's in critical condition and bleeding out… are you related to her, sir?"

"Excuse me?"

The ambulance had just arrived and people were scrambling to pull the stretcher down.

"She has the same last name as yours… the victim's name is Mikasa Ackerman."

It was happening all over again. An image of her, broken and bloody in his arms, flashed through his mind. Even during his youth, he would feel unease whenever this image reappears. However, the feeling dissipates when he remembers her final words, clinging to a thread of hope that in this universe, they would see each other again.

Years of waiting, searching, and the day has finally come. Back then, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't save her. But now, things were different. He had the power and the knowledge, and he was not going to let her go this time.

Right now, Dr. Levi Ackerman watches her sleep. The constant beeping of the heart monitor indicates her existence. She was still the same. Her black hair, only slightly longer, her pale skin and her face. Her red scarf was also present, hanging beside the bed. He has yet to see her eyes, whether they were the same gray ones he admired. Although, it did not matter what the color was, the important thing was that she was here.

The heart monitor beeped a little faster, indicating she was about to wake up. There was a flutter of her eyelids as she slowly opened her eyes.

Gray.

She softly whimpered, feeling a numbing pain against her stomach.

"Mikasa."

Her eyes widened sharply and she sat upright, ignoring the pain.

This voice. It was something that haunted her dreams, something that she always remembered. Ever since she was a child, from the moment her brain could register memories, it remained a mystery to her. The voice of a man she had never met was constantly on her mind. It was not disturbing or uncomfortable, but there was a growing need to find this man.

Silence engulfed the room and the only sound was the continuous beating of the heart monitor.

"You…" she whispered, then gasped as a hand covered her mouth and a name blurted out of her lips subconsciously, "Levi…"

He walks closer, sits on the side of her bed and gently wraps his arms around her. Warm and alive, he felt happiness burst through his core. It was real. She was here.

He felt her sobbing and whimpering against his neck and shoulders. "I can't believe it," she muffled, her arms around his waist. "You didn't forget about me… Corporal."

"Brat," he mumbled affectionately, his chin within the juncture between her right shoulder and neck.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I won't ever again, Levi. I promise." She leaned out of his embrace to look at him, smiling that her Corporal was still the same.

Without another word, he presses his lips softly against hers, accepting her promise and pledging the same, and she gladly returns it.

* * *

I need to finish my piece for tomorrow ^.^ I'm so excited I can't even think! Already, I'm reading and seeing great pieces of work from other people and this just motivates me more knowing there are shippers like me~ Keep up the writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Teachings of Strength**

Day 2 – RivaMika Week 3 - Gladioli

**Strength: showcasing of physical or mental prowess | drawing of swords and blades**

* * *

They stood amidst the colorful field of gladioli, the wind blowing gently against their faces, their green cloaks, his pure white cravat and her blood red scarf, and the faint scent of the flowers in their lungs. Who knew such a paradise existed within the confined and suffocating walls? Humanity's Strongest pair stood in comfortable silence, content in the moment of peace, an escape from reality.

There was a shuffle of grass. "… they look like swords, don't they?" a quiet voice murmured.

Corporal Levi turned to see Mikasa Ackerman, kneeling down on the grass, gently caressing a white gladiolus.

The brat had blossomed into a young woman. Five years of fighting alongside with him, she had matured in physically and mentally many ways… _oh so many ways_. Her hair was longer, making her look more feminine. However, the red scarf she keeps around her neck was something that never changed.

"They do look quite deadly," he absently commented, eyeing the sharp point of the leaves.

Mikasa traced her finger on the edge of a leaf until the tip, then she saw a drop of blood trail down her finger. She stared at it, feeling a little amused as the flower was indeed dangerous.

"Idiot," she heard her Corporal mutter as he kneeled down beside her, taking out a roll of bandage and ripping a short piece to wrap around her finger.

Her gray eyes turned towards him. It was ridiculous, really. She never could have predicted that she would come to tolerate, and even daresay, _enjoy_ the moments she spent with him…

* * *

Her left blade clattered away, leaving a trail of dust on the ground.

"Again," he ordered calmly as he watched her rub her left wrist. Surprisingly, she didn't go after it. She was usually determined, if not obsessed, to perfect every move taught to her. And this technique he was teaching her was no exception.

"Pick it up."

He heard her give a sound of annoyance and watched as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. The cravat, the scarf, and their jackets were long gone. All that remains were their button up shirts rolled to their elbows, the straps of their 3DMG, and their blades.

"Stop it!" She faced him, her face contorted in exhaustion and anger.

"This is a very important technique, Mikasa," he frowned, slightly confused by her objection. "This will help you defend against any charging opponent, either human or titan."

She snapped at him, eyes enraged, "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. In my own way. Not this fucked-up version."

Levi had taught her how to wield the swords a different way: holding the blade of his left hand facing upwards while the blade of his right hand facing downwards*. He finds this method beneficial for him to spin faster and attack more proficiently, cutting more deeply, as well as blocking for self-defense.

He understands her frustrations. Over the last few sessions, she kept losing the grip of her left blade at a crucial point. The wielding of her swords was not the problem. In fact, she perfectly grasped the feeling from her first try. The problem was using the technique, thus causing her to lose her grip.

"How do you expect to defend yourself without the use of your maneuver gear?" Levi snapped angrily, his patience wearing thin. She needed to learn this. "Imagine a scenario without gas, within open terrain, and no places to hide. Imagine a scenario where your opponent attacks faster than you do, where you only have your blades and nothing more. What then? How will you defend yourself?!"

Suddenly, he heard her growl as she charged at him, knocking him off balance and the back of his head hitting the ground. She panted above him, her legs straddling his waist, each of her palms on either side of his face. He felt the ends of her long black hair tickle his chin and a drop of her sweat drip at the base of his throat.

She does not say anything as her breathing begins to calm down until they were shallow breaths turning silent. She took a deep breath, tied her hair into a messy bun, and stood up, "I apologize, Sir." Picking up her discarded blade, she held in the way he had taught her, set with determination, "Let us continue."

She learns from him, mentally and physically. She learns to control her emotions, to "not make a blunder" as he once said. Their blades clash with one another and once again a blade clatters away, except it was not hers, but _his._

The look on his face was priceless: disbelief and a hint of bewilderment.

Mikasa could not stop the triumphant curve of her lips. He, too, gave a little smirk at her achievement.

* * *

"I don't think I've thanked you properly," she murmured as he finished wrapping her finger.

"For?"

"For teaching me." She returned her gaze to the white gladioli, an amused smile on her face. "And for putting up with me."

Levi snorted, "You're company has become much more… _tolerable_." She resisted the urge to lightly punch his arm as he retorted with an amused tone. He shifts his position from kneeling down to sitting comfortably on the grass, caressing a red gladiolus beside him. "In fact, I should be thanking you as well…"

* * *

Strolling into town to buy dinner's ingredients, Mikasa stumbled upon two ancient thin, steel swords. A memory briefly flashes in her mind: it was the same artifacts of what were once displayed on the wooden wall of her family's cabin, horizontally parallel from one another.

She grabbed the merchant by the collar, demanding where he found it. He mumbled that it was rummaged a few years ago, before the fall of Shiganshina District. She concluded that people must have raided her previous home. Threatening the man, she reclaimed what was once lost as rightfully hers.

Mikasa stood in her room, inspecting the curve and slender blade. She reminisced her mother showing her fluid, but deadly, movements. Carefully and precisely, she began to mimic her mother's actions and soon, after days of practicing on her own, she felt one with the blade.

She now stood outside in the training ground once again, holding one of the swords lightly while the other was carefully sheathed in a soft cloth. In front of her were three dummies she had constructed; potato sacks filled with straw. Holding the blade in front of her steadily, she sliced one dummy multiple times in a single, fluid movement.

Unbeknownst to her, Corporal Levi, who coincidentally looked outside as he needed a break from his paperwork, watched from the window of his room.

He found himself drawn to her as he exited his room, coming to her like a moth to a flame.

"What is that weapon?"

Mikasa twisted around and sees him leaning casually on the stone arch of the hallway.

Relaxing her stance, she ran her finger on the flat end of the blade, and responded, "It's called a Katana."

He walked closer, inspecting the blade himself, and commented, "I've never heard of such a weapon before."

"It's my mothers. At least, it _was_ my mother's." She briefly explained how she came across it in the market a few days ago.

She performed on a little show, showing the hidden power of the thin blade. He watched her intently, it was deadly and beautiful all at once. She uses her whole body gracefully, the shift of her legs and the flow of her upper body.

"It is important to be in perfect control. Uniform," Mikasa murmured softly as she concentrated on slicing the second dummy. "However, the speed must be consistent as you slice."

Levi was entranced. He was under some spell as he gazed at her graceful movements.

With lightning quick reflexes, his hand automatically shot out, grasping the handle as she threw a Katana at him unannounced. She bends down to pick up the other sword and without another word, a lesson ensues.

It was very different from wielding the blades used to slaying Titans. One, they were not dual swords: both hands must be used to grasp the handle of the Katana. Second, it was very light. Levi assumed the Katana was less than half the weight of the dual blades. Third, the concept was more of art rather than will and determination. It was a complex dance, something he has never experienced before.

She corrects him: the way he moves, his stance, his handling. _Fluid movements, Levi. Twirl instead of twist. You can't use these for blocking or else they'll break. Slice, not chop. _And he can see that she was enjoying it, the smug little smirk in her face.

As she demonstrates how to right his wrongs, he realizes that the weapon was truly beautiful.

That _she_ was beautiful.

* * *

Mikasa could only hum in appreciation. The Katanas were their little secret and it had grown to be her guilty pleasure.

"It's funny how things turned out," she said. "The moment I saw your boot connect with Eren's face, I despised you."

He scoffed, "Despise is a strong word."

"Loathed you."

"Clearly evident."

"Detested you."

"Same difference."

"Hated you."

"And now?"

Their bickering resulted in the both of them biting the inside of their cheek to keep from laughing.

"More tolerable," she casually responded, teasingly using his words just moments ago. She had forgiven him a long time ago, understanding that what he did was necessary and it did save Eren's life.

"Now that I think about, these flowers are just like us," Mikasa gently plucked the white gladiolus and the red gladiolus from his side.

"In what way?"

She holds both flowers in front of them, her arms outstretched, "They're both strong. Sharp. Cunning. Even deadly. But beautiful."

"… so you're telling me I'm beautiful?" Levi grinned.

She stared at him, baffled by his humorous comment, then she drops both flowers and muffled her continuous giggling with her scarf.

He raised an eyebrow as she ended her giggling fit, clearing her throat. However, another laugh was threatening to burst from her lips, "That was very funny, Corporal."

"… you should learn to laugh more, Ackerman. It suits you."

They sat amidst the colorful field, the plucked white and red gladioli tumbling through the field with the wind. Humanity's Strongest pair sat in comfortable silence, content in the moment of peace, an escape from reality, and cherishing each other's company. For they know they would have to wield and unsheathe their swords once they return from paradise.

* * *

*Credit: Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki - I had to do a little clarification research on how Levi wields his swords. Thank you, Wiki.

Yesterday's fics and art were _amazing _(I haven't even finished reading them all but I promise I will!) I'm so thankful for being a part of this wonderful ship and for discovering new people.

I enjoyed writing this one so much. I've always wanted to write something that displayed their physical strength and I'm grateful for this opportunity. Continue to spread the love~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gamble**

Day 3 – RivaMika Week 3 – Apple Blossoms

**Good Fortune: gambling, literally or metaphorically, under favorable odds.**

* * *

"Mikasa," Armin tugged at her sleeve nervously. This was getting out of hand. _Way_ out of hand. After all, he was the one who initiated it in the first place; it was only right that he would end it —- if anyone listened to him.

It was a simply innocent suggestion: the Special-Ops Squad was low on their budget, so why not try their hand at earning twice or maybe three times the amount they have now by playing a set of cards?

The young strategist thought that Mikasa was the perfect candidate. She was most adept at reading people's faces (including the face of one short Corporal) and she had a poker face even Armin cannot decipher. The plan was slightly flawed, all depending on Lady Luck, but nearly perfect with Mikasa's skill combined with his stratagem.

He just never expected it to get this far.

Here they are in a tavern within Wall Rose. They had entered the tavern wearing their casual clothes; wearing their military clothes would have brought a great deal of trouble. Jean, Connie, and Sasha tagged along (Eren and Historia were ordered to remain hidden) and three pairs of eyes sparkled with excitement at the stacks of coin on their end of the table. He could see the drool dripping from the corner of Sasha's mouth, most likely thinking about the food she can buy.

Armin already counted how much they have earned and it was more than four times the amount they initially started. A crowd already surrounded their table, watching with elation on the players' next moves.

Not once did her face flicker with emotion.

Mikasa was a prodigious genius.

She was against a big, bald, burly man with insignias over his fore arms. At first, the young squad felt intimidated by his presence, but Mikasa showed no signs of fear as she sat down and challenged him.

"Mikasa," Armin tugged at her sleeve again and desperately whispered in her ear. "I think you should fold and bail out. This is more than enough."

"This is the last stretch Armin," Mikasa replied quietly, her eyes glued to the cards in her hand. Her eyes set with determination. She was going to get this money and bring it back home. She would make sure of it. "We won't have to worry about starving and getting supplies for the next two years if I make this one."

He wanted to shout at her. _If Mikasa! If!_ He was so close to having a mental breakdown. It would be a miracle if she pulls this one out of the hat. He could just imagine Corporal Levi's face if they were to lose everything at this point.

Scratch that. He _cannot_ imagine it at all.

The burly man gave a smug smirk, his chubby fingers laying out his money —- and his pride, "Six pieces of silver. Double."

The crowd began to murmur excitedly. It was a high price to gamble, high enough that it was what three families with a single child earns in a year.

However, Mikasa was like a mother who would feed eight soldiers, including Corporal Levi and Squad Leader Hanji.

Eyeing her cards, she lays out her last and final gamble, "Same… with the addition of two pieces of gold."

Armin squeaked.

The crowd's murmur escalated louder. A very high price, Mikasa would lose everything if this did not work out.

The burly man grinned rather unpleasantly, yellow teeth and a chunk of beef stuck between his lower teeth. He panted and she swore she smelled his rotten breath, alcohol, and cigarettes.

He laid down each of his cards, proudly and smugly dictating them. "The rose. The lion. And the bull." In the crowd's eyes, it was a rare and powerful combination; the rose being the strongest.

Armin broke into cold sweat. Man, it's over. The rose was the second highest card in the deck. They're good as dead now. _If only Mikasa has the…_

With no emotion, Mikasa laid down her cards slowly, "The lion. The lion. And the star."

… _the star._

A pair and the highest card.

Gasps echoed throughout the crowd. Connie yelped. Jean's mouth was wide open, you could see his uvula. Sasha just jumped in joy, her eyes shining with stars.

Armin just stood in awe and vaguely watched Mikasa collect her prize money and put it in a sack.

The burly man broke out of his trance (out of disbelief) and stood up. His pride shattered, a fist pounded on the table, spilling their drinks, and leaned forward, grabbing her scarf, "Who do you think you're playing with, little girl?!"

Mikasa did not bat an eyelid. Preparing herself to throw the man over her shoulder, a voice stopped her from doing so.

"Let her go."

A short man appeared beside them, grasping the burly man's arm.

"Who are you?!" he spat in his face, then taunted. "Her dad?!"

"Tch," Corporal Levi wiped his face with his handkerchief before responding with a grimace. "Is your brain as rotten as your breath, pig?"

"Corporal," Mikasa uttered, wanting to spare him the trouble because she could handle the situation herself.

"Be quiet, Mikasa," Levi interrupted. He didn't sound angry. He was annoyed by the man in front of him; a sore loser. Well, he'll teach him a lesson. "Tell you what," he walked closer, ignoring the man's rotten breath. "I'll give you a chance to get your money back. This is my squad, after all. Thus, this is my money."

Jean, Connie, and Sasha gasped in disbelief. Armin just stood quietly, watching the events unfold in front of his eyes.

"Corporal!" Jean exclaimed, "Mikasa worked really hard in earning-"

"Shut up, Kirschtein, or you'll be cleaning the horse stables for a week."

Levi turned to the burly man, awaiting his response.

"Fine," he grunted, his unpleasant smile plastered in his face again. He let go of Mikasa, who glared at the man, then turned to Levi, "Are you sure about this, Sir?"

A rare smile showed on his face, "Positive, Ackerman." Rolling his sleeves to his elbows and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, he turns to her, eyebrows raised almost teasingly, "Don't you trust me?"

By the end of the evening, Levi had earned twice what Mikasa earned during her gamble. Riding their horses home, laughter filled the air as Jean, Connie, and Sasha were slightly inebriated from their dinner. Even Armin has a slight flush on his face, smiling as he checked at the back of his horse to see Hanji, Eren, and Historia's dinner tied tightly at the saddle.

Corporal Levi and Mikasa stationed themselves at the back of the group.

He glanced at her; she was quietly enjoying the show of her friends' antics.

"You're quite the good gambler, Ackerman," Levi commented, amused. He was within the crowd, watching as his new squad and Mikasa dominate the playing field, nonetheless he was impressed.

"Its not that I'm a good gambler." She picked at her scarf, pulling it up to her nose. "I guess I'm just good at hiding my emotions."

And Levi was determined to unravel and learn her emotions.

The next day, he gambled once more. Although, it was not the kind of gamble one thinks.

It was late evening, his young squad already sound asleep, with the exception of Mikasa who was washing the dishes and cleaning the table. Over the past few months, Levi noticed that she was a motherly influenced in the squad; always referring to their needs.

Clearing his throat to get her attention, he gambles, one hand offering her a small bouquet of white and pinkish flowers (using the extra money they earned yesterday) and the other hand rubbing the back of his neck. He blurted out his words; short and nervous. "Lunch. Tomorrow. Just the two of us."

After a moment, she smiles for the first time and lightly blushes as she delicately takes the bouquet of apple blossoms out of his hands.

"Sure, Corporal."

He smiles back, thankful for his good fortune.

* * *

These two are just perfect together. OTL I don't know the money currency within the SNK-universe and excuse my gambling skills. (Haha, that Armikasa at the beginning though…)

My goodness I can't even keep up with reading and admiring fics and art, RivaMika Week is so crazy, I love it!


End file.
